2017 VidCon Recap
is an animation and a VidCon recap video created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her highlights to her trip to VidCon 2017. Highlights * She didn't get to hang out with the Annoying Orange actors. Instead, she got to hang out with the animators, such as Jaiden Animations, TheOdd1sOut and more. She sometimes walked around by herself and hanged out with new people. She also went into panels. * She told TomSka to invite the YouTube animators such as Jaiden Animations, TheOdd1sOut, SomethingElseYT and TimTom to dinner. TomSka also brought his girlfriend Charlie to dinner. Rebecca was the first to arrive at dinner because she was the least busy and the least likely to get stop by from fans and people, then the rest showed up. They settled down, started talking and Rebecca liked such moments. * On the second day, FootofaFerret tweeted out a brief history about VidCon, then Rebecca said he was awesome, then he said that she was awesome. However, neither of them realized they were both at VidCon. They talked until the expo hall closed and the VidCon staff kicked them out. * Whenever she was taking a break in the industry lounge on the third floor, business folks were constantly approaching me. In a conversation with one person, she had a lot of trouble convincing him that my stories and cartoons appeal to people younger than me. * Despite the fact that the Annoying Orange actors didn't show up, she did have dinner with Steven and Mike at the Rainforest Café. However, on the way over, she almost called to have my rent car towed because it started acting weird. She checked the owner's manual, and it turns out that she accidentally tapped a switch on the steering wheel that shifted gears. So, the car wasn't broken, it was just in first gear. * One of her happier moments is when she met her fans. A lot of fans showed up and they all saluted and talked happily, complimented her and her content and more. This even happened in the first day. She also even had a line of people waiting to see her. * Even though she loves her fans, there are certain exceptions. This is due to the fact that a group of fans inappropriately knocked at her hotel room door with force. In this case, she called security. Also, ironically, she got caught by security the next morning for unknown reasons. * The second night of VidCon, she didn't have any dinner plans with anybody, but she sat three feet away from Tay Zonday (the producer of a song called Chocolate Rain) and also three feet away from boogie2988 and his ex-wife, Desiree Williams. * There was a certain incident where Logan Paul hid 3000 dollars for a fan to find, and there was a very large group of fans from him doing so. * A few minutes later after the stampede, she saw Ethan from CrankGameplays putting on his hoodie, then walking down the escalator. * On the last day of VidCon, she didn't have any dinner plans with anybody so she texted Jaiden to see what the animators were doing. They were all going to dinner at the cheesecake factory with Evan Enger. Jaiden asked if Rebecca wanted to go and she said yes. She was the first to arrive, then the rest showed up, with Evan bringing with him 3 ladies, one of them being Dodie Clark. They stood outside and chatted in a circle until they were given seats. Even though Rebecca didn't get to talk with Dodie much, she got to sit all in a table. Rebecca was also singing opera to James from TheOdd1sOut after he asked what her secondary talent was. They both also shared a slice of cheesecake. * The day after VidCon, Rebecca and Yoli went to little Tokyo and have consumed green tea ice cream, ramen and melon soda. They also went to shop in the Japanese market and they even visited the Japanese American History Museum. * The animation panel with Jaiden from Jaiden Animations, James from TheOdd1sOut, Dom from Domics, Tony from TonyvToons and Alex Clark's assistant animator Chris, was a huge success. Rebecca got to sit with Ryder from FootofaFerret and Rebeka-chan. She listened to the panel so many times that she wanted to answer to questions so badly. * After 2 years, she finally had the chance to meet Markiplier, with TomSka's help. Summary She had a lot of fun. However, she felt that this VidCon recap was different from her previous ones, due to the fact that the Annoying Orange actors couldn't make it to the 8th annual of VidCon. She was happy to meet the YouTube animators and she had a lot of fun with them. She even got to meet Markiplier, and she felt accomplished for doing so. She also liked that she met a bunch of fans at VidCon, but she didn't really like the ones who inappropriately knocked on her hotel room door. Characters * Rebecca Parham * DaneBoe * Aaron * Steven * Shannon * Mike * Derrick * TomSka * Jaiden Animations * TheOdd1sOut * TimTom * SomethingElseYT * Charlie Ridgewell * Fans (of other animators) * FootofaFerret * VidCon staff * Business folk * A person talking with Rebecca * Fans (of Rebecca) * Group of kids knocking into Rebecca's hotel room door * Example of a fan of a certain YouTuber * Example of a YouTuber * VidCon security * Police officier * Hostess * Tay Zonday * Boogie2988 * Desiree Williams (Boogie's ex-wife) * Logan Paul * Logan Paul's fans * CrankGameplays * Evan Edinger * Dodie Clark * Two other girls * Other YouTubers and people in the background. * Yoli * Yoli's husband * Domics * TonyvToons * Chris (Alex's assistant animator) * Rebaka-chan * Markiplier Reception The reception for this video was positive. However, some people wish they met Rebecca. Trivia * She repeats the same intro in her VidCon recaps: "I went to VidCon and cool things and I'm terrible at taking pictures, so I made an animation instead because ______". * This is the third year she has seen Markiplier and the first year to finally meet and talk to him. * This is currently the only year the Annoying Orange actors were not in VidCon. However, in the 2018 VidCon Recap, DaneBoe did make an appearance. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:VidCon recaps Category:Videos uploaded in 2017